hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Let Me Be Me
"Let Me Be Me" is the opening song on Hoodie Allen's EP Crew Cuts. Lyrics Started out in Brooklyn back in '96 When the nets were still in jersey but we loved the Knicks I didn’t grow up in a family that hugged and kissed But ain't sayin they didn’t love they kids we ain't some republicans And all I wanted was a pool in my back yard They say we couldn’t have fun, didn’t have jobs They say we couldn't pay rent couldn't slack off Couldn't pack up and take the vacation out in Nassau Got a private education with the future goin sass cats Even tried to duck the bill collector on some Aflac They got rich stacks named Garfield that’s fat cats fat cats Send me frank and dean I got my rap pack rap pack So don’t worry bout my accent You life your life in past tense You know some girls you best friends I know some girls we have sex And we all know girls that do drugs And we all know girls that just won't But I know they waiting for me when I come home I don’t wanna be a legend I just wanna get to heaven I just wanna do me right now Wanna do me right now I don’t wanna be a killer, no I just wanna keep it real-a oh I just wanna do me right now Wanna do me right now Let me be me They say make it out my home before it’s too late Love my mom and dad but I don’t want em as a roommate Got a kitchen fulla food and liquor like I’m Lupe But y’all fake as fuck like toupees, So I see the world in blu ray High Definition, I'mma Tivo it I wanna save the moment and show that I’m devoted Preach, I’m on my knees like I Tebowed it I’m just a young kid celebrating like reloaded So pardon the following interruption from this rap shit I’m just tryin to make a million dollars off my passion That’s it Guys call me coach now, girls call me captian Feelin like Van Dungy cause my team was fuckin Magic But back when I ain't had shit, no food up in my cabinets They just try to slow me down but I won't play in traffic Got passed it, ain't a beauty contest or a pageant But I got these kids flippin like gymnastics I don’t wanna be a legend I just wanna get to heaven I just wanna do me right now Wanna do me right now I don’t wanna be a killer, no I just wanna keep it real-a oh I just wanna do me right now Wanna do me right now Let me be me So let me fly away Makin my mistakes Its harder to stay all in the same place You never say you’re gonna change Let me float away let go of my weight Cause all my mistakes don’t have to stay Doin all that I can don’t let it fade I don’t wanna be a legend I just wanna get to heaven I just wanna do me right now Wanna do me right now I don’t wanna be a killer, no I just wanna keep it real-a oh I just wanna do me right now Wanna do me right now Let me be me Category:Songs Category:Crew Cuts songs